


With great powers come great messes

by UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)



Series: Making A Family [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter
Summary: A long-overdue piece about when Kel and Jaya started bending.





	With great powers come great messes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).

Several things came with having twins. Double the diapers, double the poop, double the laughter, double the love. Also, most importantly with Kel and Jaya, it meant double the trouble.  
  
Kya and Su learned that early after having the twins.  
  
When separated Kel was quiet, and Jaya was needy, but when together they formed a force to be reckoned with. And that meant they were up to no good. Kya first learned that when she decided to let them play with paint and suddenly there are baby footsteps everywhere in Zaofu (and Kya swears they weren’t gone from her sight for more than two minutes). Su had her own experience with the twins.  
  
They don’t try to separate them. Kya and Su both had bad experiences due to being away from their siblings. In Kya’s case, it was because of how long Aang spent time with Tenzin, making her brother's ego bigger than her head. Still, even without Tenzin, Kya had Bumi, who was her partner in crime every once in a while. In Su’s case, Toph never favored one or the other, but between Lin’s wish to please her mother, and Su’s wish to gain her attention, they ended in a dispute that made their paths diverge for so long.  
  
They didn’t want that for the kids, regardless of how much trouble they could create, Kya and Su let Kel and Jaya be together as much as they wanted. It wasn’t rare the nights in which one of them would sneak into the other’s room as soon as they learned how to leave their cribs – and what a headache it was for their mothers.  
  
It was fascinating to watch them growing up so different, even spending so much time together. Some things didn’t change from their early baby days: Jaya was still an attention seeker, and Kel a sweet and quiet boy. Jaya also turned to be the evil mastermind of the two: she was the one who came up with the most disastrous ideas that got into trouble. Kel turned out to be creative and sensitive.  
  
Their first three years were not exactly calm, but they were nothing compared to the years to come after Jaya started bending.  
  
It happened on a day like any other, filled with mischief from the twins, and Kya and Su were getting the twins ready for bed. Su was in charge of bathing Jaya, and Kya was in charge of Kel.  
  
Jaya was splashing water on Su, and Su started splashing water back: she was already drenched, so she just as well might have fun. What she didn’t expect was a sudden wave to rise from the bathtub and attack her. Su slid on the wet ground until she hit the door. She stayed still for a moment, taking in what just happened. Meanwhile, Jaya was laughing in an almost empty bathtub.  
  
“She’s a water bender, you take care of it,” a drenched Su said, handing Kya a towel wrapped Jaya, who was still laughing about it.  
  
Kya laughed, taking Jaya from Su and kissing her little water bender. She knew Su was happy for it, she just would be happier when she was drier.  


* * *

  
  
There was no immediate training for Jaya. Kya taught some basic control stuff (like not to drench her mommy when she was bathing Jaya). Kel was having fun with his sister’s bending skills, and Kya let them have their fun with it as long it was safe.  
  
Kel was to bending any day now, and they both paid attention to any signs of it.  
  
They never came.  
  
They waited a few days. And then a few months. Finally, they decided to call Katara to make sure nothing was wrong with Kel. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong, apart from him showing no signs of being a bender. Still, they worried.  
  
Kel didn’t seem to mind: he was having fun playing with his sister’s water bending in whatever new game they came up with. The only thing he truly minded was clothes: he loved them and was picky about them.  
  
According to Katara, he couldn’t be healthier. And about the bending:  
  
“It could just be early for that,” she said. “Or maybe he’s a nonbender.”  


* * *

  
  
There was a lot of denial during the months to come. Su even thought about turning to some Toph teaching methods, but quickly gave up. They hardly were the safest. Kya spent a lot of time in the library, researching for causes of power delay and ancient methods.  
  
A couple of months passed, and Kya sat down with Su.  
  
“We have to talk about Kel,” Kya said. “Maybe it’s time to accept that he’s not a bender.” Su looked away, shaking her head. “Would it be so bad? For him to be a nonbender?”  
  
“No, of course not. You know I’m not Tenzin, who thinks I’m superior just because I can bend. It’s just… my mother has never been wrong before.”  
  
Kya chuckled. “That’s impossible. People always get something wrong.”  
  
“Not my mother,” Su insisted.  
  
While they don’t get to an agreement about that, they start accepting Kel as a nonbender. First thing: make sure he knew he was just as special as Jaya, and making sure Jaya didn’t think she was more special than him (because that girl could be a little demon when she wanted). Second: get him some hobbies that didn’t involve Jaya.  
  
Something of his own.  


* * *

  
  
Three months later, Jaya and Kel are playing by the fountain with Kya watching over then, and Kel rose his arms in celebration, and a huge rock came from the ground raising him high.  
  
Kya smiled while Jaya’s eyes bulged.  
  
“You’re an Earth bender like mommy!” she cheered while Kel carefully climbed down from the rock. He was less excited and a bit more scared, but Jaya seemed to be soothing that.  
  
“Who would’ve thought?” Kya said to no one in particular.  
  
“I would.” Kya jumped at Toph’s sudden apparition beside her. She had barely recovered from her scare when the shorter woman gave her a slap to the head. “I’m always right.”  
  
Kya rubbed her head. She forgot how annoying Toph could be. The older woman bent Jaya and Kel closer, making the twins giggle.  
  
“Kids, do you remember your grandma, Toph?” Kya asked. They shook their heads. It had been almost four years, and those two could barely remember what they had for breakfast.  
  
“Good, now introductions are done, it’s teaching time.”  
  
Kya remembered the tales of how Toph taught Su and Lin. She was definitely not letting Toph teach her sweet baby boy. And she told Toph exactly that, shielding Kel with her body before Toph could kidnap him or something.  


* * *

  
  
The matter was not solved quietly. There was a lot of screaming between Su and Toph. Kya, at first, was watching the twins, but she started getting worried when Toph started challenging Su into a fight. The Beifong rarely solved things talking.  
  
And so Kya mediated their talk as Kel started the stretch his bending muscles with Jaya in the backyard. They seemed to be having fun.  
  
She didn’t expect the two of them to suddenly invade the meeting room in a mud wave, stopping at Su’s feet.  
  
“Water and earth. Of course, you would pull off something like this.” Su looked at her mud-covered babies. Su lowered her head just thinking at the trouble they would have to get all that dirt off.  
  
Kel and Jaya had other things in mind as they stood up. “Again!” they screamed going back to the backyard.  
  
“No!”


End file.
